Archer County, Texas
Archer County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 9,054. Major roads US Route 82 US Route 82 Business US Route 277 US Route 277 Business US Route 281 Texas State Highway 16 Texas State Highway 25 Texas State Highway 79 Texas State Highway 114 Geography Adjacent counties Clay County (east) Wichita County (north) Young County (south) Jack County (southeast) Baylor County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 89.17% White (8,073) 8.54% Hispanic or Latino (773) 1.65% Other (149) 0.65% Black or African American (59) 7.4% (669) of Archer County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Archer County has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.51 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Archer City - 1,834 Holliday - 1,758 Scotland - 501 Towns Lakeside City - 997 Megargel - 203 Windthorst - 409 Unincorporated communities Dundee Mankins Ghost towns Anarene Huff Climate Fun facts * In 2014 there were 130 active water meters out of the 200 in Megargel, and many houses were unoccupied. That year Bill Hanna of the Fort Worth Star-Telegram stated that downtown Megargel was "virtually empty, littered with crumbling and abandoned buildings and outdated gas stations." Hanna stated that some Megargel residents believed that the demise of the Megargel Independent School District was a factor in recent population declines. * Windthorst is the home of the St. Mary's Grotto, a Roman Catholic outdoor shrine, which was paid for with money sent home by 64 military service members from Windthorst who served in World War II. All of the 64 returned home. A new entrance to the shrine was constructed in 2009. * Bridwell Park in Windthorst is named for the oilman, rancher, and philanthropist Joseph Sterling Bridwell of Wichita Falls. * Lakeside City is a small stagnant suburb of Wichita Falls along Lake Wichita, and is mostly residential, offering very little amenities for travelers. * Holliday has little to offer, only having a Dairy Queen in the way of fast food. Archer City offers little as well, but a bit more than Holliday. Archer City has a municipal airport, dollar stores, a few local restaurants and businesses, Subway, Dairy Queen, Sonic Drive-In, a country club, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, and while Holliday also has a little of what Archer City offers, that's about it for both. * Twelve miles (19 km) west-northwest of Archer City lies a 1.5-mile (2.4 km) antenna, the Lake Kickapoo Field Station, operated by the 20th Space Control Squadron, and part of the Air Force Space Surveillance System, used for observing objects passing over the United States. It is the primary anchor transmitter for the Space Command southern "fence" (or "Space Fence") network for monitoring the space defense system. It extends east-to-west across America at about the 33rd parallel north. The antenna has no public access and restricted entry. Category:Texas Counties